


[Podfic] Wonder What You Are

by sophinisba



Series: Gwen/Merlin and Gwen/Morgana podfic giftpack 2011 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capriccio's story read aloud: There's a sadness in Gwen's eyes that wasn't there before. In the days following her father's death, Merlin sees very little of her. When he does catch her at the water pump or in the hallways, she turns away to hide her face. He can't think of what to say to make her smile again. (Set after 1x12.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Wonder What You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wonder What You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/249629) by [Capriccio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capriccio/pseuds/Capriccio). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Wonder%20What%20You%20Are.mp3) | **Size:** 5.6 MB | **Duration:** 12:15 minutes

  
---


End file.
